A New Home for the Quagga Tribe/Welcome Jamie, Chrissy and Ujasiri
Here is how Jamie, Chrissy and Ujasiri joined Princess Yuna's Company in the end of An Equestrian Tail: The Treasure of Manehattan Island. A week later, The Quagga Tribe were brought to their new home in Our Town in the Great Valley. Busara: We cannot thank you enough, Princess Yuna. Prince Sunlight's suggestion of living peacefully in the Great Valley is a miracle for us all. Princess Yuna: Anytime, Busara. Prince Sunlight: I'm just glad my mother allowed you all hospitality. Princess Yuna: (wrote on Journals 3 and 4) Without a doubt. Then, Jamie, Chrissy and Ujasiri made a friendship decision. Toaster: A new home for the Quaggas. Ratso: Right in the Great Valley too. Jamie: Guys? We've made a division. Chrissy: Because we're your biggest fans, Can we be part of your club? Princess Yuna: Sure, There's always room for new friends we can trust. Ujasiri: Mama? Uncle? Might I join Yuna and her friends? Busara: Sure. Shujaa: The choice is yours, Nephew. Stanley, Coloratura, Do you approve your son and daughter's decision? Stanley: We sure do, Shujaa. Coloratura: I don't see why not. Princess Flurry Heart: Welcome aboard! Dipper Pines: Looks like they've got some new recruits. Vanellope von Schweetz: Amazing! Judy Hopps: I'll say. Nick Wilde: Things just won't be the same. Princess Yuna: Yeah, Our three new friends. Later, Yuna wrote on Journal 4 about her adventure. Princess Yuna: (writes on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, Today was a special one. Thanks to me and my friends, The Quagge Tribe are at the Great Valley safe and sound. Well, Our adventures were always fun while it lasted. With the help of Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Finn and Smilo, We would've never made it possible. Now, the treasure that we found was at the Golden Oaks Library's treasure room. It doesn't really matter anyway, As long as you admire your own friends and family as your own ultimate treasures. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". The film ends with Yuna smiling happily as she puts Journal 4 next to other 3. Then, the Journals starts to glow. Then, the credits played The Bare Necessities (2016). The End In the post credit scene at Golden Oaks Library, Tyrone and X-PO awaited for Jamie, Chrissy and Ujasiri. Tyrone: Welcome to Golden Oaks Library, Where you hang out, train and such. X-PO: Greetings, New foals. Name's X-PO. Ujasiri: I am Ujasiri. Jamie: Jamie, And this is my twin, Chrissy. X-PO: Feel free to have a look around. Chrissy: Really, Could we? Sensei Garmadon: Sure thing. Tyrone, give them a tour. Tyrone: You got it, Master Garmadon! They went to an elevator and went down to the underground. There was the bedrooms for the Ninjago Team, the Heroes of Chima and the Dipper Clones, the library, the kitchen, dining room, ballroom, fitness room, training room, basement, laboratory, the research labs (with the Universe Portal and LEGO Dimensions Portal), vending machine room, arcade room, anger management, 13 bathrooms, sports fields, guest rooms, hall of fame, laundry room, racetrack, repair workshop, X-Wing Starfighters and Spaceship workshop, movie theatre room, TV Room, museum room, club room, Dipper Clones' Hangout and Break Room, the Foals' Hangout, the Vehicle Workshop, the Vehicle Room, Garages, toy shop, swimming pool and hot tub, gardens and greenhouses, nursing room and hospital wing, Nursery, Look-out balconies, Room of traps, Weaponry room, Hallways, the offices for the Royalties, Mentors and Teachers, Security Office, the Shen Gong Wu room and the Treasure Room. Tyrone: This is where you guys can hang out. Chrissy: Cool! Sensei Wu: Care to help out with the tour? Kai: You bet, Sensei. In the vehicle room, There was DeLorean Time Machine, the Jules Verne Time Train, Locomotive 131, the X-Wing Starfighters, the Millennium Falcon, Ecto-1, Ecto-1 (2016), Ecto-2, the Airplanes, the Flying Ford Anglia, The Hogwarts Express, The Knight Bus, The Polar Express, The Patty Wagon, Jurassic Park Jeeps, Jurassic Tour Vehicles, the Resistance X-Wing Fighters, The Night Bus, S.S. Full Moon, The Night Express, Herbie, Giselle, Susie the Little Blue Coupe, Goofy's car, The Candy Kart, Slushious, Benny's Spaceship, Super Cycle, SeaShip Atlantis, ZPD Police Car, Hover Scooter and Wagon, Jammy Dodger, Jammy Dodger II, The Roadster, Stuart's Biplane, The Chickens' Escape Plane, The Mystery Machine, the LightCycles, Locomotive 95, Mr. Plow, The Plow King, The Bus and other vehicles. Tyrone: This is the vehicle room, Where all the vehicles from other worlds are placed. In case if we need extra. Ujasiri: Look at those vehicles. (notices the Millennium Falcon, the X-Wing Starfighters, the Resistance X-Wing Fighters and Poe Dameron's black and orange X-Wing Fighter) They're remarkable. Sensei Garmadon: Yup, The Dipper Clones have been collecting plenty. Dipper Clone #10: We sure have, Sensei. Jamie: (looked at Ecto-1, its 2016 replica, Stuart Little's two Roadsters and red and yellow biplane) Wow, Ecto-1, My parents aren't gonna belie this. And there's other vehicles, They will flip at this. Chrissy: (looked at the Flying Ford Anglia) There're amazing. Jamie: (picks up the Skylanders Vehicles) Pretty cool vehicles collection you have. Laval: Let us show you three where else to look. Cragger: You're gonna be so surprised. Jay: I'll be you'll love surprises Jamie: We sure do. Chrissy: We can't wait. Tyrone: Well then, Come on. In the treasure room, There are with the Ark of the Covenant, the Hand of Midas, the Holy Grail, the Kronos Stone, the Tablet of Time, Genie's Lamp, the Alicorn Amulet, the Crystals of Harmony, Golden Scarab Beetle, Book of Amun-Ra, Book of the Dead, the Treasure Chests, The Oracle's Scythe, Amulets of Harmony, the Dragon Scroll, Sankara Stones, the Golden Coins, the Sparkling Gems, Book of Dragons and other kinds of ultimate treasures. Tyrone: This is the treasure room, Where all of the ultimate treasures were stored. P.I.X.A.L.: We'd even kept some from evil hands. Ujasiri: Remarkable. Chrissy: Genie's Lamp. (picks it up) Look at that, If we're small enough, We'd fit in there. (puts it down) Jamie: This is so incredible. Sensei Garmadon: My wife, Misako, She works at the nursery room not far from this spot. In the nursery room, Misako, Luna, Celestia and Cadance were watching over the babies. Misako: So, What do you three think? Ujasiri: That is amazing, Misako. Misako: I take my babysitting job very seriously as the parents give them plenty of attention. Hiro: Look at Isamu. Princess Luna: He's having fun here. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Luna: (chuckles) Princess Celestia: Come here, My little babies. Give your mommy a kiss. Prince Indy: (kissing her cheek) Princess Anna: (kissing her cheek) Princess Celestia: (chuckles) Isamu, Indy, Anna, Flashlight, Tyrone, Sebeena, Sapphire Gem, Flurry Heart and Cindy were playing nicely. In the Study Room, Yuna, Sunlight, Jeremiah, Sunrise, Zenorita, Edmond, Jubilee, Connie, the Cake Twins, Flurry Heart, Skyla, Twila and Nyx were researching on the Journals about Bill Cipher, the Monster House, the Tantabus, the Indominus Rex, the Ghosts and other creatures. Princess Yuna: (researching on Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4) We do our research in our journals. There's Bill Cipher, The Tantabus and other creatures. Ford Pines: Those foals and kids are full of surprises. Princess Solarna: Way to surprise us, Baby sister. Princess Yuna: Oh, Solarna. Chrissy: Was she always like that? Snowdrop: Sometimes. Jamie: I'm sure Singing Note would like to visit the nursery sometime soon. Nyx: What do you think, Misako? Misako: I think it would be wonderful, Nyx. Pound Cake: You three are gonna love Yuna's kingdom, It's at Skylands. Then, They prepare to spend their time in Skylands. Dipper Pines: Well, Here we go. Princess Luna: Have a great time, Yuna. (to Isamu) Mama is going to spends sometime with my little angel. Yes she is. Yes she is. Prince Isamu: (giggles) Princess Yuna: Just like the good old days. The foals put the Journals into their bags and set off to Skylands. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225